


Clumsy

by GouKanraku



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: At least the last bit I think, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Past Child Abuse, Seriously guys Zero's past was rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GouKanraku/pseuds/GouKanraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As expected of a man whose vocabulary consisted of little more than double entendres and sharp remarks, Niles knew little about love nor how to show it.  After Corrin accepted his proposal, Niles realizes his ignorance on the subject of love may hurt the innocent princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> Although it was cut from the English localization, the supports between MU and Niles implied he did a lot more than steal and kill for survival, one of those implied livelihoods being prostitution. Considering that most of the royals hired their retainers at a young age, and that Niles was a thief for most of his childhood… Child prostitution is terribly fetishized in Japan, and I appreciate that FE:if addressed the issue in its own way.

“Stargazing again? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, you know.” Corrin said as she strode to the balcony, the cool night breeze of the astral realm teasing the hem of her silk underdress. Her hair stirred gently in the wind, the moonlight weaving silver threads between her pure white curls.

“Did I wake you?” Niles replied and turned from the window, his pale robe quivering with the draft.

“Only every night since you proposed to me.” Corrin said with feigned anger and a pout. “I haven’t had a full night’s sleep for three days!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Niles chuckled softly. “I’ll go back to bed in a moment. No need t-”

“What’s wrong?” 

Niles stiffened at the interruption. The refreshing dusk breeze suddenly sent a chill down Corrin’s spine. It was hardly a calculated question, but something about the way Niles’s smug smirk froze on his lips told Corrin she had hit a mark.

“Are you really sure you are okay with this, Corrin?” Niles said quietly. “With me? There hasn’t been time to tell your family, so you could still… If you change your mind...”

Niles’s voice trailed off into the astral void. The silence was heavy, pouring over Corrin and drowning her in its density. It had only been a few days, but she loved the ex-con from his stupid grin to the shady history that he tried so hard to shoulder alone. Time stood still, but for once Corrin wished it couldn’t.

“Do you… Not love me?” Corrin dragged the words from her throat and laid them out in the moonlight. They danced behind her eyes like bloodstains seeping into a cobblestone path. Niles had hardly touched her since an overjoyed hug after she accepted his proposal. Even when they shared a bed, Niles shied away from her and occupied such a slim portion of the mattress that Corrin feared he might tumble off during the night.

“No, no no no.” Niles said frantically, “No. That’s not what I meant. I love you. More than anyone else I had ever known.”

He reached out to hold her, but his arms froze in midair before falling to his side again. Niles sighed softly.

“For that reason, I can’t allow myself to touch you.” Niles admitted and covered his remaining eye with his palm. “You’re so lovely and pure, but I’m… I’m.”

“Filthy.”

“Niles, that’s not true...” Corrin said and reached for his hand, but Niles retreated like a frightened animal.

“You don’t know what I mean!” Niles snapped, the ferocity of his voice freezing Corrin in her advance. “All I know about this ‘love’... All I know is to look my clients in the eyes and say their name and scream ‘I love you’ while they toyed with me like a piece of meat! You deserve better, Corrin. You deserve more, more than what I know how to give.”

Niles sat heavily onto the windowsill, casting his eyes to the heavens once more. The clear sky deposited its gently glimmers into his eyes, but could not brighten his expression.

“Do you know why I like stargazing, Corrin?” Niles said, “Whenever I felt alone, whenever I didn’t have the answers, I would look up at the stars. They always shine on in the darkness, even though they’re so weak by themselves. I wanted to become one of them. Maybe then I would know why they have the strength to continue on in dismal times like mine.”

Corrin released a soft sigh of relief.

“Why didn’t you ask me?”

“I’m sorry?” Niles replied, his brows scrunching together at the notion.

“You could have just asked what I wanted, in that case.” Corrin said firmly and drew closer to the perching outlaw. “You’re in no position to decide what I deserve and what I don’t. No one but I can do that.”

“I could just… Ask? What you wanted?” Niles repeated the proposition under his breath with uncertainty, as if he were learning a new language.

“Yes.” Corrin replied. “Or do I have to show you?”

“Oh dear, the princess is picking up a sharp tongue already.” Niles said, a small smirk returning to his lips. “Lord Leo will surely be displeased with me for this.”

“I think he will find it refreshing.” Corrin said with a grin. “Well?”

“Alright, alright.” Niles relented and retreated from the windowsill. “What would make me happy, Corrin?”

“I… Er...” Corrin stammered. Her plan was mostly a sleepy ball of fuzz at this point. “Um. I need to think about that some more.”

“Such a tease.” Niles said and shook his head. “In that case, let’s go b-”

“Actually, there is one thing I wanted recently...”

The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“Oh?”

“A… Um… K...” Corrin stuttered, the hot flush on her face spreading to her neck. 

“A kiss?” Niles finished her word.

Corrin nodded, suddenly wishing she could somehow slip out of the window in spite of the lithe outlaw in front of her. Niles placed his arms around her carefully, as if he were handing a statue of thin foil. Corrin tiptoed slightly, relishing the warmth of Niles’s body against hers. She could feel it - his heart was pounding just as rapidly as hers. Corrin wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in, and Niles’s lips met hers halfway. They kissed gently at first, then a deep, electrifying happiness coursed through their bodies as their lips intertwined in their union. A moment later, Niles pulled away.

“What’s wrong?” Corrin looked up at him, her eyes wide with concern.

Niles laughed softly and replied. 

“I… I think I bit my lip.”

**Author's Note:**

> It was rather draining writing things from personal experience, but I wanted to communicate the idea that one of the reasons I think Niles may have such a… Flamboyant attitude is the possibility that he may not know ways to maintain relationships other than through common interest, or sex. A carnal relationship was probably the closest Niles had to a romantic one. Of course, this is based on my own interpretation and experiences, so it’s quite possible that you disagree.


End file.
